


'Regarding Ryo'

by FortunateM



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunateM/pseuds/FortunateM
Summary: Light humour with an exasperated Dee.And the word today is...Enjoy!♥
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	'Regarding Ryo'

**Observation - Day 1**

‘So, to round off, observations for the next three days. Best behaviour people.’

Ryo could feel the warmth on his neck and make out the mild tones of his aftershave as the low voice rumbled. ‘I hope we don’t get lumbered with a fluorescent green observer on another training course.’

‘Believe it or not, our success rate is pretty good and that’s why we tend to get picked for things like this.’

‘Yeah, but I don’t want the extra babysitting duty.’

‘Dee, Randy.'

‘Knew it,’ he growled, pushing away from the wall.

The Chief motioned to the tall young man by the door. ‘This is Marcus, he’ll be joining you, so make him feel welcome.’ He eyed Dee. ‘Play nice.’

Ambling out of the meeting room, the train of murmurs down the corridor signified the start of the day. Dee gave Ryo an imploring look as Marcus came over all bright eyed and–was that a flush? That was a seriously high hued flush. Oh hell no, uh-uh, no way, not again.

‘Chief! Can I talk to you for a minute?’ Dee said, dodging the slower officers, scrambling to catch up. 

’59 seconds and counting, Laytner.’

‘Look, the thing is, I’m tired of being burdened with another observer.’

‘This is me not caring.’

‘Come on Chief, we had the last two already, why don’t you give it to Marty and Reynold, or Drake and Ted, they’re good cops too.’

’49 seconds.’

‘This is unfair treatment!’

’40 seconds.’ He pushed through the double doors.

‘This is discrimination against good cops!’

’35 seconds.’

‘I’m allergic to his aftershave, I can smell it from here!’ He coughed with exaggerated rubs to his chest. 

’29 seconds.’

‘I have anthropophobia!’

‘25 seconds.’

‘I have social and performance anxiety,' he said, dodging Ted who smirked at him. His response of the middle finger was all he had time for.

’20.’

‘I’ll work the next four bank holidays!’

‘You’re already working the next four bank holidays from the last favour. 15 seconds.’

‘Fine! I’ll babysit your devil niece for two days straight.’

The returning smile was demonic. Definitely a family trait.

‘JJ will partner with you for the next few days. Randy, can be with Green, I mean Marcus, and Drake can work with Ted down at referrals and you,' he said, 'Saturday and Sunday next week, don’t be late.’

‘What! No!’

‘Deeeee-senpai!!!’

‘How the hell did he hear that? This is not happening. Ryo, say something!' he whined, turning to his partner standing in the corridor, with Marcus standing far too close.

Ryo turned to the bemused face of the trainee. ‘Welcome to the 27th Precinct.’

Dee watched as Marcus shook Ryo’s hand, vigorously, with a big smile, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... _Oh, I’m breaking this up._ ‘Ryo, can I talk to you for a minute.’ 

Ryo finally removed his hand briefly touched Marcus on the arm. ‘Meet me down the corridor, second door to your right.’

‘Great. That's good,’ said Marcus, with a little too much _‘happy’_ for Dee.

Marcus rounded the corner and Dee rounded on Ryo. ‘I know that goofy stupid look that lesser humans get when they're around you. So, say it with me, the word today is awareness. A...Ware...Ness.’

‘You’re being ridiculous.’

‘Have you learned nothing from the last two times! Green number two only just stopped sending you love letters.'

‘I wonder why he stopped?’

Dee flushed. ‘Not the point!’ _No, he did not threaten him with jail time for harassing Ryo...and a beat down_. _Nope, no._

‘Okay,’ he relented, he needed to get back and appeasement was the quicker way, ‘the word today is awareness.’

Dee sighed with a modicum of relief. ‘Attaboy.’

His sense of relief lasted all of two minutes, when Ryo was greeted with a cinnamon bun and coffee from Marcus, who was in turn rewarded with one of Ryo's-I will make you fall in love with me-smiles and a sincere _''_ thank you.' Idiot.

**Observation - Day 2**

Lunch time had just finished for those who dared call it that and the clock seemed to be stuck on 1:30 pm.

‘Round of applause for his first collar!’

Dee stuck his head just outside the office door. ‘What’s going on?'

Drake walked slowly toward him, sipping his overfilled coffee cup, as small droplets trailed behind him onto an already stained floor. ‘Green number three just saved Ryo from a blow to the head from a perp. Seems he did good today.’

Dee was out the seat before he could gather a second thought, his mind still stuck on the first one: Ryo.

Marcus was receiving pats on the back for a, _‘job well done’_ , while Ryo was standing regaling them with how brave and courageous Marcus was on his first day.

‘Well, I had to save my partner,' Marcus said, as he flung his arm across Ryo’s shoulder. 

_Smooth. Real smooth,_ Dee frowned.

‘looks as if they’re getting along fine, just like us Dee!'

The happy flutter of eyelids and heart shaped eyes, shone rainbows back at him. Meh, he wasn't a bad partner. 

'I heard that he wants to apply for a position here when he graduates. Wouldn’t that be great!' he proclaimed. 'Him and Ryo, me and you.’

He returned to the office, and if he typed with a little more force than usual, well, that’s between him and the traumatised keys on his keyboard.

******************************

Reaching the end of the day, and a good collar, meant a celebratory drink. 

‘Come on, one dance,’ he said, putting down the pint glass.

Ryo shook his head for the third time that night. ‘No, thank you, you go ahead, the floor’s yours.’

‘Is that what I get for saving your life?’

Dee watched. He was not amused. _Don’t fall for it, don’t fall for it, don’t fall for it.._.

Ryo looked a little uncomfortable. ‘Okay, one and we’re even.’

Marcus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. ‘For now.'

Dee was sure he saw a smirk. ‘I really don’t like him.’

‘That’s because you're jealous,’ said Drake, as he pushed the empty glasses to one side, making room for the shots he just bought.

‘Am not.’

‘Are too. Look, I get it. You both have been partners for a while, so I guess he looks like competition right about now.’

‘Competition? Please, he’s not my competition,’ he said, taking one of the shots and downing it in one. ‘He’ll be out of here by the end of the week, a forgotten memory, he’ll be-‘

Drake tipped his head toward the small floor filled with patrons.‘Didn’t know your partner could dance?’ 

Whiplash would be an appropriate term for the speed of Dee's head movement.

‘He’s pretty good too. Didn’t know he had moves like that.’

Neither did he. Ryo’s always-I can’t dance, I don’t know how, I wanna sit this one out, my feet.

‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Marcus was sweet on your partner.’

‘Try telling that to my thick headed- Hey! You’re back, wanna head out, we can grab a pizza and then head home.’ He was eager to leave, oh so eager.

‘I have paperwork I need to go over with Marcus, so, I’ll be late back tonight. Tomorrow?’

‘Sure.’

This was the second day in a row he literally missed _his_ partner.

**Observation - Day 3**

Ryo sat at his desk, a jam filled donuts with a fresh coffee sat at Dee's.

Dee new something was up as soon as he walked in. ‘What happened?’

‘What do you mean what happened? I bought you donuts and a beverage, you’re welcome.’

‘You brought me a cup of guilt and a donut shaped apology.’

He coughed slightly. ‘Don’t know what you’re talking about.’

In a rush of trepidation, Marcus stepped into the office. ‘Ryo?’

‘Randy.’

‘Sorry, Randy, you’re here. I was surprised when you left so early.’

Drake held onto his coffee cup and left the scene of a potential crime.

Ryo kept his eyes on his screen. ‘Work starts early. Something else you failed to understand.’

The face looked decidedly contrite. ‘Yeah, I know, sorry. Look,' he said, lowering his voice, 'I’m sorry about last night.’

‘Say no more about it, you’ll be working with JJ from now on.’ He turned to Dee, ‘Babysitting duty next Saturday and Sunday.’

The pained, ‘No!’ bounced off the walls of the old crumbling building, ’Dee-Senpai!’

‘Attaboy,’ he said, taking a large bite of his donut, wondering again, how the hell JJ heard from all the way across the corridor.

**************

The quiet of the evening, led to a rare calm meal, Bikky now in his room, left both of them to clean up.

’So,’ Dee said, draping the towel over the dishes. ‘What happened?’

‘Nothing I couldn’t handle.’

Dee, stood behind him, chest aligned with his back, close but not touching. ‘Broke another heart did you?’

 _Wasn’t the only thing I nearly broke last night_. ‘You’re taking this well,’ he said, turning around and pushing Dee out of the way, as a smile curled around his lips. _Protective much._

‘Proud of you.'

 _It was close though, too close._ 'Yeah, I'm proud of me too.' He saw the lips coming about three seconds before his 'awareness alarm' kicked in and he was able to avert a potentially awkward situation. 

'Still,' the eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. 'I wanna hear you say it.’

‘Nope.’

‘For me.’

The sigh was heavy. ‘And the word today is awareness.’

‘Attaboy.’

End

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♥♥


End file.
